P'li and Bolin
by Pli.Official
Summary: The Great Uniter wants P'li to work for her. Bolin is sent to fetch her from prison, but the Combustion bender isn't going to be persuaded so easily. (ON HIATUS. WILL CONTINUE SOON)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so a few things you should Know going into this._

_1. P'li survived and Zaheer dies instead._

_2. Bolin is 20, and he is working for Kuvira_

_3. P'li is 25, and she has been in prison since the events of Book 3_

_I know I changed some things but they work...I hope. Anyways thank you for understanding. I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>P'li and Bolin<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Fabricated Freedom**

**(Revised)**

Bolin stood there watching her closely with his emerald eyes, she was hostile. That much was clear. She snapped at him a bit not really believing what he had to say. A huff left his lips as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Look, it's not what I want. It's what Kuvira wants. The Great Uniter. You could either, rot away in here for the rest of your life. Or do some good for your life and join her army as we rebuild the broken Earth Kingdom. I mean, it's your choice."

He held his hand on his waist and looked around with just one guard next to him. It was cold and rather lonely here. How she managed to live three years down here, he would never understand, so Bolin reached in a pocket and held out a paper.

"If you still don't believe me, here's the President's signature as well. He is perfectly fine with you either rotting here, or going under Kurvira's supervision. I say, take the job. Not that I care."

Bo waved the paper around a bit bored, impatient, and ready to get out of here. As he waited for an answer he couldn't help but look her over. She seemed worn out and as if she had nothing to live for. Though if she says yes, she could be getting a second chance at life.

P'li looked at the paper he was waving. She wanted out of this cell, it was cold, and she was in poor conditions. Her eyes drifted to the man. "Why should I help you...? What I was doing was good and you kids ruined everything" She spat the last words harshly.

Her reply made the young man shake his head and fold the paper up as he did so. As his strong hands tucked it back into his pocket, he then folded his arms over his chest. She went on about why she should help him and he shook his head.

"You wouldn't be helping me. This is Kurvira's cause, and I'm helping her. She was very kind to reach out to you. I would take it and I'm not a kid anymore!"

Bolin had to squeeze that last part in there. Sure Varrick calls him kid, but they were buddies. Though he wasn't going to take it from someone who wasn't in equal or greater authority over him. The guard cleared his throat and seemed a bit nervous to confront one of Kurvira's shoulders but Bo smiled to let him know he was fine.

"The guard can't stand here all day Miss. You coming or not? We are going to do the world, some real good, while you waste away here. At least with Kuvira, you wouldn't have that metal band on your head."

Bo explained with a bit of a cocky smirk. Trying to play his cards right and get her to come along. For if she doesn't, it was his head on the chopping board.

She looked at the 'Man' and smirked. She wanted out, but why would she work for someone she didn't even know?

"If I agree, what will I have to do?" She asked him with every bit of sass she could conjure. She wasn't going to help this, Kuvira, easily. So she was going to make this hard on him.

Her smirk did intimidate him, only a bit though. When she spoke yet again, he sighed and groaned. This was taking longer than he wanted! He thought he would go in, tell her she would be free and that's all it would take to get her out. Why does it matter who Kuvira was? The woman was saving her life! She should be thankful!

"You're in a cell, not under a rock. You haven't heard about her army? How she is uniting the Earth Kingdom while there is no official ruler?"

Bo switched his weight from his left leg to his right a few times to keep them from getting stiff. He then sighed again, getting annoyed with all of this even more.

"You'd get the uniform, pledge your Loyalty to her, and we go around making sure villages are safe from bandits. We would have water, food, shelter, and protection given to us and in the end; they just have to share their land and whatever the rest of the Kingdom would need. Making all of them, equal. Are you coming or not? Cause right about now, getting my head ripped off by Kuvira sounds better than keep talking about this."

The earth bender hunched over bored and stood up straight again rolling his broad shoulders a few times.

"Food, a bed, showers, and helping those who can't help themselves. You really that heartless?"

His green eyes narrowed sharply on her amber eyes. One thing the lovable oaf couldn't stand, were selfish people and didn't care about the ones that couldn't take care of themselves.

P'li didn't take her eyes off of him. He was actually very handsome, but she needed to make sure he knew she wasn't fooling around, so she kept a straight face.

"Fine, I will go with you." she paused for a second to take a breath. "It's about time I get out of here anyways." she said looking around her cell.

The cell was cold, and wet. There was no room for her to lay down, and there was barely any light. All that and she was alone to top it off.

"Get me out of here then" P'li said standing up. She was towering over him; six foot seven, she was tall, very tall.

Standing there still rather bored, he held his little curl between his index finger and thumb rolling it a bit to past the time. That's when he saw from the corner of his green eyes, her stand up and his eyes just widened a bit. He doesn't remember her being that tall, which caught the stocky earth bender off guard, but what really got his attention was her saying she'll accept the request. A big goofball grin comes to his lips, from ear to ear and he nods his head to her, then motions the guard to unlock the door and he steps to the side.

"Ah, Kuvira's rules though. You have to keep the cuffs, and the metal band till you're before her. She wants to remove the metal from you personally. Something about, showing her gratitude yatta yatta. Boring stuff. Let's go!"

His voice was loud and much more excitable now. As the guard unlocked the door, four more came in to help get her uncuffed from the floor and wall and his big smile faded a bit. Were all those chains necessary? She was human still. Sure she was going to do some nasty things, but she wasn't some wild beast, hopefully. The guards walked around her as Bolin lead them to the train station and up to Kuvira's tent.

The whole walk consisted of the guards pushing her around. She took it only because she would be free soon. It was very degrading, to be treated like an animal for three years. She smiled knowing she was soon to be free.

Upon arriving at the train she was tossed to the ground by the men. She growled animalisticaly at them wishing she could kill them right then and there. "You will regret that." she says to the guards with hate...and pain in her voice. She was cuffed so she couldn't get up without help.

The whole walk back to the train Bolin couldn't get the grin off his face. He knows he did well and now a new powerful member to the team was joining them. Sure he was a bit iffy about her and doesn't know if the woman could be truly trusted. Her cult did hurt his best friend. Over his strong heavy footsteps though, he could hear the guards shoving her and he glances back once, and they straighten up and knock it off. Then the young man went back to leading the way.

Finally their walk came to an end as they arrived at Kuvira's train. He was greeted by other foot soldiers saluting them when they did so to him, but Bolin heard them shove P'li down to the ground and he rolls his eyes. Sure she caused problems back then, but everyone deserves second chances if they are actually willing to try; so he quickly shoos the guards away and then leans down to take her wrist in his hand and help her get to her feet.

"Sorry about that. They have no, RESPECT!"

Bolin leaned over to the side past her to shout at the guards that were walking away. That's when he heard the train door open and he shivered and quickly spun around to solute Kuvira. Her arms behind her back she saw Bolin, and P'li and a small smirk came to her lips.

"Excellent job Bolin. I knew I could count on you."

"Thank you Ma'am. Well, she agreed to meet you and hear your offer and is ready to take your supervision."

Bolin filled Kuvira in and the metal bending master took her few steps up to the tall woman.

"Do you have any questions, P'li, before I allow you to join my cause. I don't just let anyone wear my uniform."

"No she doesn't-..Shutting up."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head as Kuvira shot him a glare for interrupting her. The earth bender zipped his lips and watched the two women work something out.

P'li looked down at Kuvira, she was quite intimidating to Bolin, not to her though. Yes! She knew his name now. It was Bolin. She looked Kuvira straight in the eyes, this woman was radiating power, but P'li wasn't one to submit easily.

"All I want is my freedom." she replied to the leader of this 'Cause' that Bolin was talking about earlier. She continued. "That's all."

Bolin saw how this women wasn't showing Kuvira any fear, and it made him nervous. Kuvira wasn't one to like being challenged. It made him uneasy not wanting to see anyone fight, though Kuvira smirked yet again and he sighed of relief.

"Your freedom will be able to travel the Earth Empire with me, able to walk with my men and women and bringing order to the Empire. Something it needs drastically and when it's all said and done, you will be a free woman to do as you please. Till then, when I say jump you ask how high and how many times." Kuvira spoke sternly, showing greatly how she was one to not be challenged.

"And the second I see you no longer being loyal to me. Well, I trust you're smart enough to not betray me. I don't care why you were in prison. All I know is, you are made for this team." With that, Kuvira bends the cuffs off her ankles and wrists, leaving the one on her third eye still.

"Bolin." She called the bright green eyed male over and he quickly shuffled next to them.

"Yes Ma'am?"

He asked as his eyes watched her bend more cuffs and chains around.

"Show her around the train, show her how things are ran around here and show her to her room. Room 60." Was all she told him before finally, removing the band off her forehead?

"I helped you. Now you help me or I'll put back on so tight. No one can get it out of your skull. Pledge, your loyalty to me." The Great Uniter asked in the sternest deepest voice yet, and it sent chills down Bolin's back and he kept his mouth shut not wanting her to talk to him like that. Bo does look up to P'li though.

"Pssss...Psss...PSSS! I would join the winning time if I were you. I mean? You have somewhere else you're needed?"

He whispered to her softly.

She heard Bolin clearly. She still kept all three eyes on the woman, who was around her age. She wanted her freedom and she got it. P'li was grateful already, but pledge her loyalty to this stranger?! Ha. That was crossing the line.

"You expect me to pledge my loyalty to you? I will work for you, but on my own terms, sweetie" she said to Kuvira with a tone of ice, or fire in her case.

She was not scared of the woman at all, she's faced worse, besides P'li was a skilled fire bender, a combustion bender...and she was bigger than her so she could easily over power the shorter woman.

Bolin grew more nervous as this P'li woman didn't really agree but did? It was all confusing. Women. He didn't get them at all, but he watched his boss closely and she just smiled a wicked grin.

"You'll fit along just fine. You'll start off as a grunt. Like everyone else. Just listen to me, Baatar, and Bolin. And we'll get along swimmingly."Kuvira spoke with that calm lightly scratchy voice of hers. Bo stood up straight a bit more nervous when Kuvira told her that she could listen to him.

"I'm not, a kind of take charge leader, kind of a guy."

"You are. You just don't see it. Now, get on the train. There are a few straggling states and villages left I need to get to agree to my terms. In the meantime do all that I said." She told Bolin one last time before getting back up on the train. Bolin gave one last solute to see her off and then huffed a breath of relief that, that was taken care of. Next, he turned his head with a raised brow to look at P'li.

"Well, welcome to the party. Come on. You heard her. I'll show you the basics and we just pretty much wait till we get to the next stop to do our thing."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews Always Welcome!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Getting Acquainted **

The earth bender stood next to the door and gestured her in first. First was to get her cleaned up and in a uniform, so he lead her down one train cart, then another till they came to one that had people washing and stocking up uniforms. Bolin put his chin in his hand and looked P'li up and down a few times.

"Uhh, I don't know how women do sizes and such. But you're new. So this rack of uniforms are for you. Just, get your size."  
>He told her with a big welcoming smile. Trying to not make things awkward, since their history and all.<p>

P'li nodded at Bolin. He seemed like he just did what he was told and obeyed this Kuvira, without a second thought. She went up to the rack of clothes and looked for one that she would fit in. "Damn, don't they make these for a woman my size?" She said to herself under her breath. Then she found one. Yes! She thought. She picked it up and looked at Bolin. "Where do I change?" P'li asked with a flat tone. The uniforms were quite stylish, she had to admit, but they were not her color. She preferred reds and oranges, because of her fire nation

background.  
>He stood there with his arms folded over his chest and looking around as she picked out her clothes. Bolin could have sworn he heard her say something, but figured since she didn't repeat and talk to him to get his attention. She was just talking to herself. With her looking through to find her size his green eyes wondered around, then to her, glancing her up and down, then back to all over the room. The earth bender didn't mean to look her over so much, but he found her rather, exotic, and that had him a bit interested in her. Though when he saw her turning around back to him, he quickly averts his eyes to look somewhere else.<p>

"Huh? Oh. Ok you got your things. Come on then. I'll show you the showers."  
>He gave a motion with his strong arm for her to follow and he showed her to another train cart. Walking in was a giant restroom, some showers with no stalls, some with. Sinks, restrooms.<p>

"You can shower and clean yourself up. Best figure something out with that hair. Kuvira is a...tidy woman. While you shower, I'll tell ya the rules. Go on."  
>His green eyes pointed to a stalled shower and he walked over to a seat down the room away from her to give her privacy.<p>

"First thing first. Everyone is up at crack of dawn. No real bed times, just know, you are needed up at five thirty in the morning. There's a mass hall serving food whenever you're hungry. If Kuvira calls you, you go. Simple. No?"  
>Bolin explained as he leaned back in the seat and stared at the ceiling bored.<br>"Don't take forever. I'm not allowed to leave you yet."The young man already sounded so bored and was tapping his foot, staying still has always been a problem of his.

P'li didn't say anything as she rolled her eyes. This lady and her rules, this was definitely going to cause problems in the future if she kept thinking that she could push her around like that. "The hair stays." she said as she undid her long braid. And took off her clothes.

"Understand?" then she entered the shower and turned on the water. Cold wasn't going to work so she used hot water. She waited for Bolin to say anything else. The man had a talent for talking, he obviously was annoying when he was younger, she could tell. She began to wet her hair, then applied the shampoo.

He had explained the basics of how things ran around her, though she didn't say anything. His eyes did narrow as he glared a bit at the stall. Bolin has spent three years of his life bettering the Earth Nation. If he can respect how things are, he expects everyone else too. But he wasn't one to be an angry person. So he let it slide, for now. Her comment about her hair made him roll his eyes shaking his head chuckling a bit. She was still in the shower, so he huffs out a loud breath and let his lips vibrate a bit and tapped both his feet now and pat on his knees some out of boredom.

"Alright, you done? I would like to show you to your room already."  
>Bo called out for her, and soon others came and went and he said hey to them and they chatted about. Someone informed him to go check on Varrick's progress when he was done showing the new recruit around. A female soldier stood a little longer to just say hi to him and she giggled and brushed some hair behind her ear and he just said hey and didn't think much of her actions. Then his ears hear the shower turn off and he sighs in relief and tells the young woman goodbye. Now he was just waiting for P'li, once again looking the other way to allow her to get dressed.<p>

She heard everything that they were talking about when she was showering. Wow, he really loved to talk. Hopefully she wouldn't have to be around him much. She was not about to spend her new found "freedom" with this buffoon. Once P'li was done she turned off the shower and stepped out, she was alone aside from Bolin, who was facing the other way. She grabbed her new uniform and slipped it on, then her boots. Lastly was the hair, she dried it out quickly and braided it. It was a long braid that reached her lower back. "I'm done" she said to him letting him know she was dressed and it was alright for him to turn around. She was standing with her arms crossed and her hip out to the side a bit.

This was so boring he thought, for the last three years he has gotten used to being busy and always doing something. He used to being on his feet from dawn to when he goes to bed at night. These few minutes of sitting here waiting for her to shower, felt like he was wasting his time. Being the gentleman he was, he waited till she gave him the ok that he could turn around. He was a bit thrown off his guard seeing her now all cleaned up. Her hair no longer wild, greasy, and untamed. She had washed it and styled it probably with the mirror. And the uniform complimented her form and shape, perfectly. Shooting his green eyes to the side to keep him from staring, he let out a soft clearing of his throat.

"Ok, now to show you to your room. And well, you report back to Kuvira to let her know you are settled in. I'm sure she didn't want me babysitting you all day."

A little hardy laugh left his full pale lips and he chugged on past her to take her back to the where the soldiers slept. The walk was more silent this time since he didn't have much to say. A man stopped him to ask him something about not sure what to do for something, and Bolin stopped to the side to look over at the papers and the maps. He pointed out a route and told the confused soldier where they were going. He was thanked and like the modest man he was, he told the man it was nothing. Finally, they were standing outside her little room. And little room it was. It had a bunk on the wall and little room for just standing next to the bed and that was it. But the beds were fairly comfortable.

"Here ya go. Home, sweet home. Uhh, I guess I should probably introduce myself."  
>He told her with a little nervous smile and held his hand out.<br>"I'm Bolin. Looks like you and me are teammates now."  
>He laughed shakily as he waited for a handshake or something.<p>

P'li was not surprised that her room was no bigger than her jail cell, but she didn't like that. She was expected to be loyal, AND she was still a prisoner? This was not going well, as soon as she saw Kuvira next P'li was going to give her a piece of her mind. She looked at Bolin's hand as he held it out to her, after he finished talking. "We are not friends" she said a raised eyebrow and a bit of ice in her tone. Did he really think she would want to be friends with Kuvira's lap dog? She crossed her arms.

He waited for a handshake though he received rejection coldly from her turning down his handshake. P'li told him they weren't friends and he lifted a brow out of confusion.

"I never said we were. I just wanted to introduce myself. Cause if you like it or not, we are on the same side now. This has become my life, and I love it."  
>He let his hand fall down to his side. Bolin likes to think he has been nothing but friendly to her. Yes they have history, but she is turning a new leaf over, and grudges don't look good on him.<p>

"Whatever though. Go see Kuvira."  
>Was all he told her with his green eyes narrowed out of annoyance and walks out of her room. Though outside her door he was stopped when he saw a soldier passing out mail. That's when the earth bender's stomach sank. But he dared himself, and went to ask if he had mail. And again, he got a "Sorry Bolin. Again, nothing for you." Causing him to yet again sigh.<br>"Sorry Bo. It's been a few months, and still nothing."

"It's fine."  
>Bolin shrugged his heavy broad shoulders and tried to not let it show that he was hurting. There was no time for that. Knowing P'li will be heading to the front of the train to talk with Kuvira, he heads to the back to check on Varrick.<p>

She sighed in relief, glad that that he was gone for now. P'li knew she had to go see Kuvira...she hated the woman already. Well hate isn't the right word, she disliked her. So she headed for the front of the train. On her walk there she passed many soldiers, they all looked at her, every single one of them. She heard a few of them whisper to each other. They were all saying things like "Who is she?"... "She is tall" and "What's with the eye on her forehead?" That made P'li very uncomfortable, she was being judged by people she didn't know...This was far from freedom. Was leaving prison a mistake? Upon arriving she didn't bother to knock on the door to Kuvira's part of the train. "I'm here, you wanted to see me?" she asked the Woman who was leading this 'cause'. Kuvira was Busy with some paperwork at her desk when P'li barged in.

Kuvira had her back to the door and was listening to Baatar as he showed her some maps on the desk. When the door just opened she turned out and saw it was P'li. "Ah, P'li. Good to see, cleaned up and in uniform. You look more the part already. I have a task for you. The place where we're arriving at next are full of stubborn people. I may need you, to intimidate them a bit. To show the force and power behind my army. Scare them some. It's for their protection." She came right out to ask, well, gave her the order. "Of course when I give the word. They'll already be on their knees begging for my protection when we arrive. So you may not even be needed. Tell Bolin that I would like him to be there with us when we first arrive too. The little village is crawling with fugitives and thieves. I would like his help too." Was all she said before turning her back to the tall woman. "Thank you. That is all." Kuvira said emotionlessly and went back to her work.

P'li rolled her eyes and marched back to her room, but not before saying something to Kuvira under her breath. Something like "Whatever bitch" Once back in her room, if you could even call it that, she laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She didn't know where Bolin was so she couldn't tell him the 'exciting news'. She waited for Bolin to return, if he ever would. P'li wasn't about to go looking for him, she didn't even want to help these people. While she waited, she thought of the events that took place three years ago. She remembered when she found out that Zaheer was dead, and how devastated she was. She stopped, before she remembered the details. "It's in the past" she said to herself trying to convince herself that it didn't affect her anymore...it did.

Bolin was in the middle of a coughing fit and waving black smoke away from his face as Varrick was going on how Bolin must have done something wrong, and whining about how Zhu Li needed to hurry back with more supplies. This smoke was making them both cough like crazy, and with a roll to his eyes the earth bender opens a few of the windows to let it out.

"Ah, thanks kid. Kuvira sent you to check up on my work?"  
>Varrick asked Bolin as he was leaning over a counter and waving smoke from his face as well. Both of them had black soot on their faces and clothes and Bolin just glares at Varrick out of annoyance.<p>

"Yes, again. It seems you still have a few..."  
>He started coughing again, then was able to speak once more.<br>"Kinks to work out."

"Yeah, tell Kuvira we need more vines."

"Oh no! You made me tell her last time! Your turn!"  
>Bolin laughed at Varrick's nervous face, but he nodded still. With that being taken care off, Bolin leaves Varrick's lab as he wipes the black soot off his clothes and heads back up front to give Kuvira the update. But as he was walking he had just seen P'li's door shut. She was done talking to Kuvira already? His curiosity got the best of him, as he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.<p>

P'li sat up, stood up, and walked over to the door. Glad she didn't have to think about the past for now. She opened the door and saw Bolin, standing there in front of her. "Oh, it's you." she said to him coldly. "Kuvira wanted me to tell you that we are both needed at the next stop. Something about intimidating yatta yatta, whatever." she said with no enthusiasm at all. She stared at him waiting for him to reply. As she was looking at him she got lost for a few seconds, just looking at his eyes. They were an amazing shade of green. She had to admit they were beautiful eyes, but she wasn't going to say anything like that out loud.

The door opened and that sweet smile was on his lips, sure she has been rude. But that doesn't mean he has to be rude back. Though her expression and her tone made his smile fade and now he just felt like he was annoying her. Something he hasn't worried about in years. He wasn't a kid any more, he didn't have to worry about that stuff. When she told him that they were needed for intimidating at the next stop. His face went completely blank and confused.

"What? Why? We have never done something like that before? That's...not how we do things."  
>He tucked an arm under the other, and the other held his chin. A quizzical expression on his face as he was trying to make sense of what she had just told him.<p>

"You probably heard things wrong. I'm sure. It's fine. But I'll be there in the morning. Sorry, for..."  
>Now one of his brows lifts again as he was wondering as she stared in his eyes so strongly. He just rubbed the back of his neck not sure what to make of that either.<p>

"See ya...around I guess? This is when most people go eat dinner...soo...yeah."  
>Bo told her then spun around on his heels and headed to where the soldiers go to eat.<br>Once he was gone, she waited a few minutes before going to the dining area. She got her food from the cafeteria and saw Bolin sitting with a group of soldiers having a blast. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the far end of the place, where no one was sitting. She plopped down and started to eat. As she was eating the noodles, P'li was thinking of what she had to do tomorrow. Torture? A simple beating? Who knows, but she was going to do something. Kuvira, Bolin, whey were both just using her. That's just like world leaders, using people for their own wants and needs. If there weren't so many soldiers around she definitely would have ended Kuvira as soon as she took of the plate that was covering her forehead. She missed her friends, she missed Zaheer. They were all dead and she was tortured every minute that passed. She was alone.

Bo didn't really expect her to go eat anything, so he wasn't really aware of her heading to the same destination as him. He helped himself to a dinner and sat down somewhere, before others sat around him. They were at the same table, waiting for him to be his fun joker self. But he didn't have it in him. The fact that he still wasn't getting mail from Opal, or Korra anymore, had him feeling worried and lonely. He gets the usual now and then a letter from Mako. But his was always the same things. The weather, what he had just eaten for lunch, and last he heard he was a body guard. Mako was terrible at writing back. Korra stopped writing for a while, and not shortly after, Opal started to slow down with her letters too. At first they were all sweet and how she missed him, her air bending training, back to missing him, her family, the air bending kids, and what he was up to. And her last letter, and that was three months ago, was pretty much just yelling at him and that he was wrong about all this. Now who wants to sit there and be told that three years of their life, was wrong and for nothing? He wrote back with nothing but sweet things as usual. But nothing back. A sentence she wrote had him worried and he was waiting for her to clear it up. But it looks like he won't be getting an answer. Being so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the one girl snapping her fingers and waving her hand in his face. She asked what was wrong, and he just pushed his noodles around.

"Nothing. I suddenly don't feel hungry. I think...I'm going to turn in for the night."  
>Bolin gave his food to who ever wanted it and knew some work outs in his little room, and sleep may help. The look on his face was worry, stress, and loneliness as he headed to his room for the night.<p>

P'li finished her food. She saw Bolin get up and walk away. He looked stressed. "What was that about? He didn't even eat." she thought to herself. She didn't stay long after that, so she headed back to her room. It was getting late so she decided to get some sleep she would need, because apparently there was "important work" to be done tomorrow. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Not bothering to undress, she fell asleep in her uniform. Nightmares kept her sweating, and turning all night.

Bolin thought he was going to do his nightly work outs, but the thoughts swimming in his head had drained him. He didn't like these feelings one bit. The man was a happy, positive thinker kind of guy. So worrying and nervousness was so draining for him. The earth bender undressed to some light night slacks and crawled into bed shirtless, and with a flop onto his stomach and face in the pillow. Then this long "uuuugh" was dragged out into the soft feathers of the pillow. How was it he was still having girl problems, when he was so far away from her!? Knowing that tomorrow was an important day, he forced himself to shut off his mind and kept his eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Reviews Always Welcome!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Punished**

It somehow worked because he was waking up before the alarm like usual. Knowing everyone is pretty much still sleeping he drags his feet to the showers to wash up for the day, slip in a clean uniform, and had his hair cleaned up. From not eating dinner last night, he was now starving this morning! Food was next on his to do list this morning.  
>He sat in the nearly empty mass hall eating his food hungrily and was feeling a bit better. Maybe next week he will get mail. That's what he tells himself every time, and that's what keeps him going.<p>

P'li was up early and got ready for the day. She wasn't hungry so she didn't eat. When she was done, she leaned outside on her door, waiting for Bolin to come to her room. He would no doubt have that Goofy grin on his face she thought.

A soldier passed by and said something to her as he did. "Freak"

She chose to not say anything back, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. She sighed after he passed. Why do people have to like that? Why can't they just accept people for who they are? What does it matter if someone is tall, or has a tattoo of an eye on their forehead?

P'li didn't have anything better to do so she waited for Bolin some more.

He managed to eat better this morning, as more soldiers were filling in the room he took it as time to go. Not really in the mood to be all buddy buddy with everyone. Now he was tossing his trash away and wiped his hands off then fixed up hi suit some, before finally heading out. P'li told him yesterday that her and him were needed with Kuvira when they got off the train at their next stop. So he figures the both of them going to the front of the train to figure out when that is, would be best.

Just as he was getting closer to her door, his green eyes saw while his ears listened to one of the soldiers mutter something clearly crude to her. Bolin quickly checked to see the man's ranking and he narrowed his eyes down. The guy was at the same as her, so Bolin landed solidly on his feet and called out to the man. Bolin having two stripes made him a Corporal, the man was about to blow off Bolin till he too saw the earth bender's ranking.

"Hey. I don't know what you said. But I don't want to catch you saying it again, to anyone. This is the only warning."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

The grunt quickly ran off and Bolin walked up to P'li.

"Morning. Let's go see when this train is stopping. I don't want to risking being late."

Bolin's hands rested at his sides as he continued to lead her up to where Kuvira stay's in front of the train. He didn't expect a thank you or anything for, sort of helping her out back there. Bo sees it as, he did what he hopes anyone should have done.

P'li was surprised at his kindness, although she knew he was only doing it out of politeness. She decided not to say anything, she was grateful though.

Thy waked to the front of the train in silence. She wasn't much of a talker and she didn't really like the guy anyways. He was just another soldier. P'li could see that Bolin didn't understand that Kuvira was good at manipulation, he wasn't very bright, at least as far as she could see.

When they arrived P'li crossed her arms and waited for Kuvira to speak. Bolin was more talkative and started talking to Kuvira.

Finally arriving to Kuvira he gave the greeting solute and saw that P'li didn't. He bit his lip a bit nervous, for instantly Kuvira glared at Bolin.

**"I thought I told you to tell her the basics."**

"I...I...that one slipped my mind. I'm sorry Ma'am."

**"Sorry? Sorry won't cut it. I can't have disloyal subjects. I told her to tell her how I like things to run around her. And solutes are custom, it shows respect and that you are aware, that I am in charge here."**

"I, I know. I will inform her again when we are done with your task you had for us."

Bolin told Kuvira through a nervous grin and honestly didn't mean to forget something as simple as that. He wanted to slap himself in the forehead over and over.

**"Yes, and then I'll deal with your punishment afterwards. Because."** She spoke and soon stopped, as they bus came to a slow stop. **"We are there. I want you two behind me and Baatar as we come out. I may need you."** With that, she started to head to the door to lead them out. Bolin wanted to ask what she could need them for. But he was already on her list so early in the morning, he didn't want to ask a stupid question now.

When they step out, the Mayor of the small town was standing outside with the rest of the people of her town. The little old woman seemed relieved to see Kuvira and was eager to come up with terms of equal grounds. Two talked, Bolin was just standing there with his arms behind his back and looking around. It seemed to be going fine, for now.

P'li felt guilty, because she didn't salute Kuvira she got Bolin in trouble and he would receive a punishment. She felt bad about that, but couldn't show it.

When they walked out of the Train Kuvira greeted a small old woman, P'li looked to her side at Bolin and he was watching the two women talk, so she decided to look forward as well.

"This is useless" she said to herself only loud enough that Bolin could hear, not Kuvira, why was she out here? This seemed to be going smooth, this was a waist of her time. She rolled her eyes and stood there. What else could she do? She waited as Kuvira talked with the Mayor.

Bo was doing his best to keep his attention on the boring conversation. Then he heard P'li whisper, and he figured she was talking to herself. She seemed to want nothing to do with him, so her talking to him, felt weird. But he glanced over and saw her looking to him, her whisper was for him. But he just shrugged and leaned a little closer to her to whisper back.

"Just, shush. You don't know. Kuvira is wicked smart. She's always six steps ahead."

He whispered back very softly and sure enough the old woman's voice has risen and Kuvira was talking back sternly. Something must be going wrong, someone wasn't accepting all of someone's terms. Then Kuvira used her, her tone that everyone knew instantly you were wrong for even challenging her.

**"Well, you're so close to the Fire Nation's border. Who will be there to stop you from a raid of wild fire benders?"** With that, Kuvira looks back to P'li, then points to the small towns welcome arch.

**"Burn it."** She ordered P'li and Bolin sucked in a breath of air not sure how to take this. This wasn't fair to this little place.

"Ma-"

**"Silence Bolin."** She shushed him quickly and he watched P'li.

P'li looked at Kuvira, then at the Small old woman. The woman had wide eyes that were begging her not to burn the arch down.

She looked back and forth between Kuvira and the Mayor.

"Fine" she said as she walked over to the arch and sent a simple fire blast from her closed Fist, at it. It caught fire instantly and started to burn. P'li walked back to where she was standing before "There you go" She said making eye contact with Kuvira, with narrow eyes.

Kuvira had this cold look of death, daring P'li to disobey her order. While Bolin was off to her left biting his lip nervously. Then P'li said she would, and he didn't want to see this. He heard the fire blast from P'li, and the smell of the burning old wood filled his nose and everybody else's. THis was the first time he has seen Kuvira use such force. But it must have worked, for the old woman was agreeing, and was taking the paper Kuvira handed to her. HIs stomach was turning and flipping with, guilt for some reason.

But from the crowd three people who seemed to not want anything to do with Kuvira, started to run away. Kuvira then looked to Bolin and she ordered him to get them back. Still a little shaken up, he nods and then ran around the crowd to go after them. The three of them were pretty far ahead, so he turned a 180 and slid his feet from left to right in front of him. And before the three people running, a slash of Lava appeared. They froze from the heated surprise. Bolin had his elbows at his sides and rushed his arms up to make a wall of lava and slowly pull it closer to him. Making the runners run back to him. Kuvira was grinning the whole time, and Bolin dropped the lava and hardened it before making a twists with his wrists and earth rises up around the three runner's ankles and traps them in the ground.

With a sigh of relief that he didn't have to really, hurt them. Kuvira used her own earth bending to drag them up to the front of the crowd.

**"I want these three on house arrest for two weeks to think of what they did. That should be plenty of time for them to realize their new leader."** With that, she starts to head on back onto the train, and some of her men who she had assigned earlier to come and take post here, started to file out. Bolin stood there looking at the ground seeming to be in disbelief of what had happened.

P'li watched the whole thing. She saw the guilt in Bolin's face after she burnt the arch, and she saw that he didn't want to do that to those people. Kuvira was just a power hungry dictator that much was clear.

That is what she and the other members of the red lotus tried to stop, and they failed. She had a whole army that believed she was fighting for the people, but they were all blind, even Bolin.

After Kuvira walked back in the train, and the soldiers started to march out, Bolin and P'li were still standing outside. They watched the soldiers file out and do their jobs. Bolin was standing there obviously thinking about something.

"Good Job" P'li said to him then walked in the train.

It was clear to anyone that knew Bolin, that he wasn't feeling so good right now. So when P'li said good job to him. His stomach turned even more and made him look up. A few of Kuvira's men were taking the tree he had captured and taking them to their home. While other soldiers were giving out food and clothes to children and old people first. That at least put a smile on his lips and he walked on in too.

As the door closed behind him, he felt eyes glaring at him, sharply. So he looks to his right and there was Kuvira. Then he remembered his punishment was next. Not wanting to make things worse he just walked over to her, still standing tall and straight.

**"To the roof of the train now."**

"Is...Is that safe?"

**"Do you want under the train?"**

"N-No Ma'am! To the roof!"

He quickly answered her and both took a hatchet to get to the top. That's when the train took off with such speed. Nearly knocking him down. But she used metal to bind his feet to the roof, and hers. Next thing he knew she took his over jacket off and left him in the thin little under shirt. With a snap of her fingers, she had someone bring up a bucket of water.

**"A few hours in freezing water, and the chilled winds. Will make you remember a little easier. Wont it? Great job on catching those people for me though."** She smirked and had the water dumped on him. Bolin's teeth chattered a bit as his hands rubbed his arms.

"This...this seems a bit drastic for just forgetting to tell someone to solute to you-"

**"DO you want to sleep out here tonight?"** She snapped at him and then started to head back down. Bolin sighed and was freezing already! He finally had the time to slap himself in the forehead, over and over. He couldn't even sit with how his feet were bound to the floor metal roof of the train. So he kneeled down with his feet still flat on the roof, but his arms hugged his legs to try and keep some warmth. These next few hours were going to suck.

Kuvira then went to find P'li, to tell her she did a great job and worked fast. She liked that. That was about it, as Kuvira had other things to tend to.

P'li was hiding when Kuvira came back down, she heard the whole, short, conversation that Kuvira had with Bolin. As much as she didn't like the man, what she did to him was cruel.

Kuvira walked passed where P'li was hiding. As soon as she was gone P'li opened the hatch and climbed up. Bolin was huddled up, holding his knees. How could people follow Kuvira if she was like this? She thought to herself.

She walked to Bolin "Get Up" she said to him, more like a command "You are coming with me" P'li waited for Bolin to listen. They haven't talked much, so she wasn't sure what he would think of her talking to him.

Bolin was freezing and can only blame himself. Groaning and wishing he was a fire bender right about now. At least he would be able to keep himself warm then. The wind plus the cold water! His skin was turning purple and blue and he curled up tighter to try and fight the wind, that's what was sucking. The wind! If he was just wet, that was fine. The sun was out today and it was burning. But the speed of the train was making this water thing suck even more.

But he heard a voice call to him and the words confused him. So he looks up and sees P'li. One of his brows lift up, and he looks around on the roof, before pointing to himself.

"Me? You hardly talk to me, and now you're telling me what to do? And, I can't. I'm, kinda stuck here."

He pointed to his feet and shivered from not hugging himself.

"Uhh...thanks though. But if I could go. I don't think that would be for the best. Just best do the time. And get on her good side again. Oh since you're here. Please don't forget to solute to her whenever you walk up to her, or she walks up to you. Please."

He begged through chattering teeth. It hasn't even been twenty minutes and he was ready to get to his bed and warm up. HIs arms flexed as he quickly rubbed over his muscles, and now tucked his arms between his chest and stomach and thighs and rested his forehead on his knees.

"You should go P'li."

Was the last thing he told her, not wanting her or himself to get into any more trouble.

P'li walked over and made a fire knife, then cut the metal around his feet so that he was free.

She stood up "I'm not saluting that woman" she said to him making sure he understood. Bolin was freezing, taking a punishment that should be hers. P'li may have committed crimes but she had honor...sort of.

"I'm getting you inside and that's Final" she said waiting for the earth bender to stand up. Why was he so stubborn? Ugh. "This is was I get for being nice" she thought to herself. Were all earth benders this way? Ghazan was the same way...

When she told him he wouldn't solute Kuvira, he rolled his eyes back and dropped his forehead on his knees hard. A little, "ow" left his lips as he sat there knowing this woman was going to get him in more trouble. Sooner or later. And it seems she was picking sooner! His green eyes widened seeing her getting his feet freed and he grips his wet hair and panics.

"No! No! N-no! What did you do!? She's going to kill me! Put me back! Melt...melt the metal back! Oh Raava what did you do!"

Bolin was yanking at his hair and put his feet back firmly on the roof, but the train bounced a bit from hills and such and made him wobble a little to the ledge and he squealed and wobbled back to the center of the train spreading his legs traditional earth bending style to help keep his sturdy balance. A sigh of relief left his lips.

"Just...just go...I'll tell her the metal just...just...uhh...fell off? I'm not leaving. I should have told you to solute her, and I didn't. You can't argue with her. This is what I live for. Helping people."

He told her with his brows narrowed and his eyes finally getting stern and serious.

She didn't say anything as she grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him down the Hatch. Stupid, Earth bender boy. She quickly pulled him to her room and threw him in.

* * *

><p>Reviews Always Welcome!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_I Hope you like this chapter._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Dispute<strong>

"I told you that you would come down." she said angry that he didn't just listen to her.

She brought him to her own room because if he was in his own, Kuvira might find him there or something. Her room was the safest bet. She looked at him, "You are so annoying" is all she said then she shut the door.

He had told her no, but he saw her hand reaching out to him and he quickly used his arms to cover his face, as a little whimper left his lips. Though he felt her hand grab his shirt and he bit his lip as she started to tug him down the hatchet. Bolin was going to drag his heel and yank the other way. until the warmth from inside the train hit his freezing skin and he melted with a smile and seemed to just let her take her where ever she was taking him.

He was pushed into her little room and felt her pushing him in hard. There wasn't much room, it was the same size as his. So he stood there next to her bed tapping his fingers together and looking down at his shoes.

"Err...umm...thank you...But I can't stay...if she goes up there. And I'm not there. She may very well push me out of the train. While it's running!"

HIs eyes were wide with worry and he made sure to keep his voice down, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Then she called him annoying and he pouted with a hurt face.

"Hey, that's hardly fair. I've been just friendly to you. You're the one not happy about being able to walk again."

He folded his arms over his chest and turned his back to her. The man's clothes were still wet and sticking to his shape tightly, his hair was windblown and messy.

"Thank you though. Not sure why you did it, but I'm thankful. I was freezing out there."

Bo said still shivering a bit and rubbing his arms more.

She ignored most of what he said. She didn't care what Kuvira would do, because she wasn't going to let her push people around.

"Use the blanket on the bad as a towel and dry up" P'li said to him sternly, much like Kuvira herself

Someone knocked on her door, it was Kuvira. P'li's eyes widened. She turned to Bolin with a finger over her mouth, gesturing for him to be quite, her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed

Regaining her composer, P'li opened the door, using her size to block Kuvira from seeing Bolin. This could either work, or she was about to get in a lot of trouble.

He only got an order to use the blanket to dry himself off and he didn't even think twice on that. He happily snatched it up and wrapped himself in it to where only his face was poking out, and even then he had the blanket up to his nose. A soft, "Aahhh" left his lips as he felt warmth returned to his body. But there was a knock on the door and he saw her hush him with her finger to her lip and he nodded his head and kept quiet as a mouse and tried to hide in the corner behind the door a bit too.

**"Hello P'li."** Kuvira said, though raised a brow. She seemed to be waiting for a solute. But saw she wasn't going to get one, though Kuvira doesn't know that P'li has seen Bolin since she put him up on the roof. So she still thinks, Bolin hasn't had time to tell her yet. So she will let it slide for now.

**"In an hour, can you go up and get Bolin? I will be busy thinking of the next stop for us. And you may be rude, but I like your style. I know you're creative so I know you can get him free just fine. Good day."** Kuvira gave a nod and left. Just as the door closed Bolin sighed of relieved and tripped over the blanket. Making him fall face first onto her bed.

"S-sorry."

He chuckled as he rolled himself over onto his back and sprang himself up to his feet. Not wanting to take her own bed from her.

When she closed the door she sighed in relief, then she turned to Bolin who had fallen on the bed. She watched as he sprang back up. Wow this one was a clutz too?

"Looks like I am stuck with you for an hour" she said to him as she walked over to her bed and lied down. He could sit on the floor he's just lucky she decided to help him.

She had nothing to do so she just looked at the ceiling. All of a sudden the jail cell wasn't that bad. At least it was peaceful.

Both of them seemed to be relieved that they were able to pull that off. He wasn't going to question it though, that's for sure. Now he saw her lay down and he stood there looking around rather bored, but found a little corner for him to slide down the wall and stay curled up in a ball with the blanket all around him.

"Where's Pabu when I need him? Nothing is warmer than that little guy."

Bolin rested his head against the wall as his eyes closed and a faint frown on his lips. He missed everyone back at home. They seemed to have all cut him out, not sure why, or if that's the case. It just feels like that. It's been, just him for the last year and a half it seems.

"Hey. Don't make it sound like it's a bad thing. I'd would talk with you. If you would just, I don't know. Get a sense of humor or knew how to laugh."

Those green eyes rolled and he huffed a breath making his little bang float up a little bit from his breath.

She thought about warming him up with fire bending, but she decided not to because he had a blanket.

"Have you ever thought that not everyone as the same personality as you?" P'li said a little annoyed at his comment. "I don't have the luxury of happiness like you do" she said before she could keep her mouth shut.

P'li closed her eyes and sighed, opening up to this green eyed earth bender, was not why she was here. She wasn't here to make friends. She was here for freedom. So the fire bender didn't continue to say anything.

His eyes were closed when she spoke, though when she finished he got a bit sterner in his face.

"I didn't have no luxury either. So get that out of your head first."

Bolin doesn't like it when he has to snap back, but she crossed one of his very few lines there.

"I was five, when I lost my parents. I grew up on the streets with my older brother. Struggled in and out of gang work to have a roof sometimes for a night. I choice to be a happy person. I choice to not the negativity of the world mold me into something cold and lifeless. I didn't say you had to be like me. But you need to work on opening up."

All of that just flowed out his lips so sharply, it startled himself a bit. Bolin wasn't use to that kind of tone, not at all. But she had him in a corner, literally. So lashing back is what he did. Now aggravated. He pouts more and shifts himself to be able to hide a little more from her.

P'li listened to his every word and she was not surprised that he lashed out at her like that. She let him yell at her, and she didn't move at all.

When he was finished she sat up. "Are you done?" She looked at him with Narrow eyes, daring him to continue. "I don't care what your past was like...you are lucky I even thought about helping you, I didn't have to bring you in" She said calmly but sternly.

"If you want I can tell Kuvira that you escaped and I caught you" she threatened. He was getting on her nerves ever since they met and she was letting it out now.

This woman was starting to tick him off more. Bringing up his past was something he never does, and she makes it seem like he was whining. When he was just correcting her on how she sees him. Then she brings up the saving him thing. That causes the earth bender to roll his eyes out of annoyance more. Now she was going to hold that over his head for who knows how long. And then she threatens to lie to Kuvira. That's it, he was done with this woman. Done.

He just folded his arms over his chest under the blanket and closed his eyes for the next hour. Not saying a peep and managed to fall asleep a bit too. He hasn't napped in three years. So when he heard movement in the bed and that woke him up. He felt this energy inside of him. A big yawn left his lips as he held his hands up above his head to stretch and poke through the blanket.

"Is it time for me to go?"

Bo asked pushing himself up to his feet and bends his knees a few times to get the stiffness out of them, along with twisting his body from side to side a bit from everything feeling cramped. For a rather stocky built man, he squished himself in that little spot pretty well.

P'li waited an hour, then she got up off the bed, causing Bolin to wake up. He stood up and asked her if it was time for him to leave.

"Yeah It is" She replied coldly. With crossed arms, she walked over to the door and opened it. Glad that he was finally leaving, she could have some privacy. Even though she liked being alone, she got bored easily.

She waited for his response. Looked at him with no expression on her face and crossed arms, waiting. But she did feel sorry for him, his past was rough...she could relate.

He finished his few stretches as she opened the door and told him as coldly as possible that he could leave. So he picked up her blanket and gently placed it on her bed. Next, his eyes looked up to her by the door and he made his way to her.

"Thank you again. I still mean it, when I said was thankful."

Bo told her as he stood in her door way. Then peeked around to make sure no one was around, and quickly rushed off to his room to slip into his uniform. The layers kept him warn since he was still feeling a bit cold from the water up there. Just as he was about to walk out of his room, he had a few sneezes and he groaned.

"Please...please don't be getting sick..."

Bolin sighed and then headed to the back to talk to Varrick. The two were best buds now and Kuvira seemed to be ok with him back there for the most part as long as he didn't get in Varrick's way.

After talking to him for a bit, he head back to the mass hall for dinner and ate at a table alone. It was times like this he had Opal or Mako to talk to. To comfort him when flashbacks of the past were stuck in his head. But they weren't, so had to pick himself up and carry himself around. Finally done eating, he goes to head to his room for the night. Needing to be alone.

As soon as Bolin left P'li walked to the front of the train. She was going to talk with Kuvira. What she did was cruel! Even thought Kuvira was in charge around here, P'li was going to make sure Kuvira was put in her place.

P'li slammed Kuvira's door open and waited for a reaction, from the woman that was in the room alone.

Kuvira was in the middle of important planning, where they were going put how many soldier's where. Who got what produce? That sort of thing. When her door flies open. Instantly the metal bender stands up and her eyebrows narrowed sharply at the tall woman marching in her. Already clearly knowing this woman has something on her mind. Kuvira puts a hand up to tell the woman that was close enough.

**"You have something to say? I'd best watch myself. I'm allowed to return you to that rat whole if I want too."** Kuvira held her hands behind her back, and Baatar sat at the table watching what was about to go down. Then Kuvira checks the clock and then back to her.

**"You got Bolin down from the roof yes?"** Was the last thing she said as she waited for this woman to speak her mind?

P'li saw Kuvira's hand go up, but she walked right up to her desk. She stood towering above the metal bender, and looked her right in the eyes. Eyes narrowed and brow creased.

"What you did to Bolin was cruel!" she said with a raised voice, then continued, "What did you expect to happen?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You will NOT do that again! Do I make myself Clear?" P'li said getting in Kuvira's face, on the last word she poked her in the chest.

This woman wasn't getting away with punishing Bolin, he was innocent, and a very nice man, even if he was annoying. When she was done, P'li just looked her in the eyes.

Kuvira saw the woman still walking up to her as she had asked her to stop. Her brows instantly narrowed on the tall woman and was now furious as the woman poked her chest and told her what she did to Bolin, was "cruel". With a swift motion of her wrists and fingers, the metal on P'li's uniform wrap around her neck, ever so tightly, and she slams P'li to the wall to keep her there, and having no choice but to listen.

**"How I punish my men and women. Is to my liking. I can't have my soldiers not able to remember such an easy task. As to telling new recruits how things are done. That means when to Solute. I doubt he will make that mistake again. He is a good soldier and I did not enjoy it at all. Now."** She stopped and then yanked her from the wall and put her back on her feet and put the metal back on her shoulders.

**"You are running out of, warnings. I may just take you back to that rat whole to be chained and waste away with no sunlight the rest of your life."** Kuvira said as she turned her back to her and went back to her desk.

**"Leave now. Be ready to sleep in a tent tonight. I am stopping the train sometime tonight to check an area out for the night. A base camp possibly."** The metal bender spoke so casually and went back to her work.

P'li expected Kuvira to do something back, so that wasn't a surprise. As Kuvira sat back down P'li looked her desk.

"Warnings?" she paused waiting for the Woman to look up at her. "I don't care how many warnings I have left, you will not treat people like that, it isn't necessary. Oh! and if you think about touching me again, or attempt at putting me back in jail, I will see to it that you are nothing but a smudge on this wall" She said then sent a small but quick fire blast at Kuvira's papers that were on her desk, instantly turning them to ash.

P'li Turned and walked out of the room, with a slight sway to her hips, and slammed the door. When she got to her room she laid down.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Good? Bad? <em>

_Do we like P'li? Do we like Bolin?_

_Please leave a review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter so far! Also my favorite...up to this point.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Building Bonds<strong>

Bolin was in his room when he heard people outside his door talking about the fight P'li and Kuvira had. The earth bender blinked a few times and then hopped to his feet. He had been sleeping for a bit in his bed so he was just in some pants and he had wild bed hair by this point. So when he opened is door and peeked out to see some women and men talking. They say hey, the women blushed, but he didn't think much of it.

"What are you guys talking about?"

He asked them rubbing one eye and scratching at his chest.

"The new woman. Actually blasted fire at Kuvira. I heard the whole fight! You were in trouble? And I guess P'li went to talk to Kuvira."

The one man said and nudged Bolin's chest with a grin.

"Getting all the ladies huh?"

The man teased Bolin, making the earth bender blush but glare at him. Gently pushing him away in a playful manor and shook his head no.

"Please. It was nothing like that. I'm sure of it. That woman, doesn't like anyone."

Bolin snickered lightly, finding it abut amusing how P'li doesn't like people easily. Though when they left he walked to her room and knocked softly on her door, now fiddling with his fingers before him. But blushed when he remembered he wasn't dressed properly.

P'li heard someone knock on her door. For the last few minutes she has been thinking about if Kuvira could do anything about her little, needed, outburst. She got up and opened the door.

It was Bolin, she looked at him up and down. He was only in his pants. Hmm? He was muscular, ok so he was attractive, she noted then looked back up at his face.

"Yes?" she greeted him, casually, but still with that hint of sass. P'li noticed he was playing with his fingers and raised an eyebrow.

Bolin was looking down as he continued the finger fiddling, even once he heard the door open and her voice just say, "Yes" he wasn't all that sure even why he was here either. Well, he knew what he was going to say, but he knew she wouldn't care for it.

"I was told you went to Kuvira. To, tell her you didn't like what happened to me? You, you didn't have to do that. Now you're on her list. She will be watching you, and will be ten times harder on you. I just, feel like I got you into that trouble...I'm, I'm sorry."

Bolin's voice wasn't as loud as it usually was. It was shy and nearly a whisper really. Next he held onto his lower waist and rubbed his chin in his fingers with a raised brow.

"I'm going to have to make it up to you. Somehow. Saving me from the punishment. And you stuck up for me too. I don't know how, or when. But, I'll pay you back. That's all I wanted to say. Was...thank you."

Bolin had a goofy grin on his face now and rubbed the back of his head, gave a good one single wave and was about to leave.

Then the train started to come to a stop and Kuvira's voice told everyone to get ready to make base for a few days here. So with that, Bolin gave one last nod for goodbye and went to his room to get dressed and hurry to meet up with everyone outside.

P'li went outside as well. Everyone did as they were told and made for camp. She just watched everyone set up camp, and saw that Bolin was talking with Kuvira. Why did he even talk to her after what she did to him?

When everybody was finished P'li just leaned against the train, alone. She didn't want to be around anyone right now, she was still angry about the events that happened earlier, she needed space.

"Here I am...Talking to myself, Damn it Zaheer..." she sighed. "Why did you have to-" P'li couldn't finish her sentence. She still missed him, she loved him but she has moved on, it's all just pain now.

Bolin had arrived outside with everyone. Already several fires were made, tents were being put up. Kuvira's was the largest and most guarded of the tents. She was walking around making rounds to see how everyone was doing, her and Bolin talked for a while. She told him to go make a few calls to smaller villages and tell them that they would be arriving in a few short weeks. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, he ran to the shelf that had a few lamps on it and phones for other soldiers doing their jobs.

He had spent a few minutes making the calls, and from time to time, he would look up to see P'li just leaning against the train alone. It made him frown, wishing everyone just got along. That's what would make the world truly peaceful. After his calls, he yet again had to run over to Kuvira to tell her he was done and all they said they were glad she was coming. He was praised for his good work, and even got an apology from Kuvira for what she did earlier that day.

Now he was in a spot making his tent for the night. From where he stood, he saw no one even trying to talk to P'li, and he didn't get it. She was the lone, mysterious, exotic beauty. He was sure she would have been accepted. But it seems he was wrong. Not leaving his spot, he just calls out to her.

"You, need help with setting up your tent?"

Bolin asked, as he used his earth bending to get the stakes for the tent down deep into the earth.

P'li was lost in her thoughts when Bolin called to her. She looked up at him. He was easily putting up his tent, using his earth bending for help. She was confused for a second, She thought that he wouldn't want to talk to her because she was 'on Kuvira's list'

"I am fine, I will sleep in the train" she said to him then looked away. It was true, if he was seen around her, or helping her, the others would probably give him a hard time. He didn't deserve that, Bolin was kind hearted and a generally liked guy among his comrades.

"Thank you though" P'li finished, not looking at him. She looked at the ground and sighed. Seeing someone being nice to her reminded her of Zaheer and the red lotus, they were always nice to her...but they were gone.

When she told him that she would sleep in the train, he laughed a bit. But saw that she was serious.

"Oh? Really? You, don't want to sleep in a tent that's bigger than your room and bed? SO much more room in the tents. Sure, sleeping bags aren't much. But the room. Aahh."

He chuckled at her and heard someone from behind ask for help, so from his spot he helped the nonbender get the stakes for his tent into the ground. Bolin was thanked and told the soldier it was nothing before looking back to P'li.

"Well, good night then. Have a good night."

The young man told her with his grin and started to head inside his tent. Flopping onto his sleeping bag and sprawled out all his limbs, loving the room to call his own. The sounds of the bugs and few night birds singing, were always beautiful and helped him fall asleep quickly at night.

P'li fell asleep outside, she didn't make it to her room. She slept sitting, leaning against the Train.

She had a horrible sleep. Tossing around, leaning against the cold hard train. She was dreaming about the past, about Zaheer, about the Avatar...

P'li woke up Gasping loudly for air. She was covered in sweat and was sure that she woke up Bolin. "Shit" she whispered as she heard the nearest tent unzip, Bolin's tent. What could he possibly be doing at this hour?

A few hours into the night, Bolin was slowly stirring awake. The urge to use the restroom and then the sounds of gasps. But with him being so tired he just figured it was him waking up or something. So he stood up, forgetting he was in a tent and walked right into the tent with a little, 'oof' leaving his lips. Then finally unzipping the tent and stepped out with heavy sleepy feet. His green eyes half slit open and his hair fluffy.

He was going to walk into the woods, closer than the restrooms on the train. But to his right he heard gasping and felt eyes on him. So he looked to his right, and then looked back in front of him. Till he looks back again when he realized P'li was up and staring at him. So the earth bender stopped heavy on the flats of his feet and looked to her.

"You alright? It's so late, what are you doing up?"

Bolin asked through a yawn and rubbing his eye with the knuckles of his right hand.

"Slept here." She said as he looked at her. She was slowly warming up to hmi but still not quite yet. It was dark and hard to see.

P'li slowed her breathing down, and relaxed. "I never made it inside" she said, squinting her eyes in the dark. She was still groggy from waking up, but tried her best to sound like she had been up a while.

Bolin looked a little disoriented, so she didn't expect him to answer her.

The young man was too tired himself to really pick up on the sleep in her own voice. He just listened and nodded with closed eyes.

"Alright...good night..."

He yawned and headed over to the edge of the clearly of their camp site. Knowing no one was really going to see he was about to use the restroom when he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the tree. With tired eyes, he lifts one brow and peeks over. That's when he saw a few people, who clearly looked like they were bandits. And he zipped himself up, and his eyes widened instantly as he charged out to get them. Kuvira has told everyone to capture bandits if they ever saw any. But as he came out the bushes, he saw just one man and woman, and two small children. All four gasped and huddled up with fear in his eyes. Now that he looked at them a bit better, they looked less Bandit, and more a family traveling.

"Hun, he's in her army." The woman whispered softly to her husband and held their children close. Bo quickly lowered his fists and looked concerned.

"What… Are you doing out here so late? With your children?"

"Please, we mean no harm. We, we are just making our way over to the Fire Nation. We just, have to get out of the Earth Kingdom. We aren't benders, and just, please don't take us to Kuvira."

The father asked desperately as he held his family and Bo sighed. Yes he was tired of people saying negative things of all the hard work Kuvira has been doing for the last three years. But he wasn't about to scare kids and hurt their parents in front of them.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I'm not, like the other guards. Just stay silent, and keep going that direction. Hurry."

He told them, and the family thanked him and rushed off. Finally being alone, he did what he came out to the woods to do and started heading back to his tent. Looking one last time over to see P'li and he just let her bee. Not wanting to bother her unless he needed to.

P'li saw the interaction with the family and smiled softly. Bolin was at least, on some level, not completely loyal to Kuvira. She saw him unzip and looked away.

When he was finished, she quickly got up and silently leaned against the tree next to him. He zipped back up.

"Hey." she said with a slight smirk on her face. She was counting on him to be a little spooked.

Bolin was so tired still, his forehead was resting up against the trunk of the tree the whole time and even when he zipped up. Finally ready to head back, he saw her and his face went blood red and he stumbled back a bit with a little 'yip' leaving his lips.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?"

He panted resting a hand over his chest and took a deep breath to stop his racing heart. It was so dark, though he was glad it was her, and not a real threat. Bo doubled check to make sure he was zipped up right, not wanting to be indecent in front of the woman.

"Do you, like, need something?"

Bo asked while his strong arms folded over his chest and with a brow raised. Though it was still dark, only the crescent moon lighting the forest up. Bolin was trying to not make this awkward, though not knowing how long she was there. He just, felt really bashful.

P'li hid her smile when he saw her, seeing him spooked was quite entertaining. She didn't really have a good reason to be out here with him at this hour other than she was awake, and bored.

She looked at his zipper when he did, with no intentions other than curiosity. When he crossed his arms she chuckled, he was easy to read. Right now she could tell he was bashful and blushing even though it was dark.

"I saw what you did...With that family" P'li said in a soft voice so she didn't wake up any one.

He stood there waiting for an answer from her. Though she spoke about seeing what he did to the family, he bit his lip and started to look around making sure no one was around.

"You saw nothing. If that gets around...Kuvira would surely...I don't know...Consider me a traitor or something...You're...you're not going to tell her? Are you? I, know I have my duty to her, but, I have my own morals to. And I wasn't about to traumatize that family."

Bolin told her as his arms relaxed from being folded over his chest to rest at his sides. The blushing in his face cooled off slowly, and he didn't seem so bashful any more. So that was good.

She listened to his explanation, she would have done the same thing if she were in Bolin's place. P'li looked at him with an expressionless face.

"I would have done the same thing, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She said as she pushed herself off of the tree. Her eyes were on the ground and she said "You are not that bad, Bolin. Just a bit talkative that's all." that was her way of apologizing to him for giving him a hard time. He really didn't deserve it.

She looked at the camp, all these soldiers, they don't even realize how horrible of a person Kuvira is. P'li wondered if Bolin saw it.

He was nervous up to the point when she told him, that she would have done the same thing. And then she told him that his secret was safe with her. A big sigh of relief left his lips and he smiled happily. Though he thought that was all she would say, since she has never really continued a conversation with him before. But she surprised him as she did continue, saying that he wasn't bad, just talkative. Once again, making his cheeks blush and he looked down with a smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you? I think? It, sounds a little like I'm growing on you."

Bo rises his brows up and down a few times with a big grin on his lips. Of course he was aware of the history they had, but he hasn't seen that P'li, so he wasn't judging her like that P'li. This was the P'li who has been given a second chance, and they were on the same boat now. SO best get use to each other he figured.

When he said that he was growing on her she knew he was right, but didn't show it. He was still a little annoying to her. Bolin wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself" She said then chuckled, not giggled. Then she remembered Kuvira. She was on her 'List', Scary. She looked at Bolin, she wanted to ask him something.

"Bolin?"

When she told him not to flatter himself, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly right along with her. He has heard that all his life, and it never gets tiring. Most people would get all touchy about that, but not with him. In the middle of their laughing. She then stopped and called his name. The earth bender lifts a brow and pursed his lips to the side a bit confused.

"Yeah?"

He answered back, and then again doubled checked to make sure no one was out. The camp was in the distance, and only the few campfires were lit and everyone still asleep. It was just them, and he oddly found himself enjoying the light conversation with her.

Bolin was enjoying himself, I guess that's good, She thought. She looked at Bolin and took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Why are you following Kuvira?" she asked. P'li didn't want an argument, she wanted to know why he was loyal. Simple as that.

The question she had asked, was one he didn't think she would ask. For he really thought, she wouldn't care. Her question wasn't hard to answer at all, he had his answer. Bolin just softly rubbed the back of his neck, knowing she will probably laugh at him or think he's sappy. But he doesn't like lying, and he wasn't about to start now.

"I love helping people. I figured that out with Korra. Then Kuvira came to Republic City recruiting, she promised that we will be helping the poorest of the villages in the Earth Kingdom and we have been. These people need it the most, and knowing that I've helped even one family have food in their belly when they went to sleep. I will continue to help more. And she's the only one out there caring for these poor people. She's strict, I know. But we have helped so many States, Cities, and Villages. I just, want to be somebody for once. I guess."

His bulky shoulders shrugged and then he grinned nervously.

"Sorry for talking so much. I know you don't like that."

Bo apologized with a little grin on his lips.

She almost teared up when he was speaking...Almost. He reminded her of Zaheer when they were young. He was full of hope, and had that spark that drove him.

She nodded and leaned against the tree again.

"You're a good man." she paused "When I was with Zaheer, with the Red Lotus, I thought I was helping people. It made me feel like I was somebody. I didn't feel useless like I do now." P'li looked at Bolin.

"You believe in this cause. You help people." she said sadly. Why was she opening up to this man? He probably didn't care. So she didn't say anything more.

Thanks to the darkness around them, even with his eyes adjusted to the dark by now, it was still just too dark to really see anything like eyes tearing up. He didn't know what she would think of his answer, but when she he was a good man. He couldn't help but smile softly. Then she said he was a lot like Zaheer, and he remembers that guy. That guy, scared him. But he could see the connection she was making. Thin lines, that's all it was, thin lies between everyone, that's how you get him, and then Zaheer.

"Someone has to believe in this cause. It isn't fair that I have a comfy bed, where there are children out there sleeping on the ground."

Bolin added, and then when she leaned back against the tree he just scratched his chin again and looks back to her.

"Now can you tell my girlfriend and friends that I'm a good man. I haven't gotten mail from them in about half a year now."

He laughed, to quickly hide the sting in his voice. Not wanting her to really think that Mr. Happy, could actually be sad. But the laugh, was fake, it hit him how long it's been since they wrote anything to him and it hurt. Everyone was all behind him when he first joined, and supported him. And now they are gone, he doesn't get it.

"I...I...should stop bothering you. It's late, we should be in our tents or something...I, need to go."

Such low serious tone to the loveable earth bender's voice. It hurt not having anyone contacting him for such a long time. So he just walked past her with his head down and walked back to his tent.

She stopped him, before he got too far. She wasn't finished

she grabbed his arm.

"Wait" she said

Bolin was barely passed her, when he felt a hand grab his wrist to stop him. It, was a little odd, but he stopped and looked back to see her stopping him and told him to wait. The earth bender lifts a brow and looks down to her hand holding his wrist. Before they both put their hands back at their sides.

"Ye-yeah?"

He asked with his green eyes locked on her amber eyes.

She blushed a bit when she realized that they were basically holding hands. P'li looked at him.

"Thank you...for being nice to me, you're the only one that treats me like that." she said with a smile. She thought about what they have done over the last two or three days, in a way he was the only person she felt somewhat comfortable around.

Then she hugged him. Yes a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and a single tear fell from her face. It was the only thing she could think to do. The only person who seemed like they cared she was human...was Bolin.

She thanked him for being nice to him. To him, that was nothing to be thanked for, he was just, doing what he felt like was right. And that was to be friendly and accepting of people in all shapes and forms. Everyone was different. Bolin just slightly parted his lips to speak out. But was cut off from her arms wrapping around him, tightly. Bolin's green eyes were wide and round as he didn't know what to do!

P'li was a strong independent woman, that much he knew. Who he thought, didn't do this kind of stuff. But, he wasn't going to complain. He can't remember the last hug he had. It, felt so nice to be held. Her hug didn't feel fake either, it felt like a true real hug. With rosy cheeks, his right hand softly pats the middle of her back, gently with a little rub too.

"Hey. It's nothing. Alright? I was just, being me. Don't flatter yourself."

Bolin teased by using her own words against her. For when she told him not to flatter himself. His chin rested on her shoulder as he grinned and let her hug him. She must have really needed one, if she reached out to hug him first.

"Alright, we really should get back to our beds now. I don't know about you? But I'm beat."

Bolin leaned back from the hug and put his hands behind him on his lower back and leaned back to stretch some. With one last smile, he gave her upper arm a soft pat and then continued to walk back to his tent.

She should have felt awkward after that. But she didn't. P'li needed that hug, she needed a friend. Bolin wasn't a friend...was he? He was nice to her so she would return the favor.

Watching him walk away made her feel a little lonely. She was used to that feeling, so she didn't think much of it when he left her and went to his tent. She stood there alone for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. Why did I hug him? She thought. Was she growing attached to Bolin? She shook it off and walked to the train, then her room.

She laid on her bed and not long after, she fell asleep. It was the first good sleep she had in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hoped you like this chapter!<strong>

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
